An installer well known in the art is typically distributed to users on a distributable disc, such as a CD-ROM, or via the Internet. The installer includes a device driver (hereinafter simply referred to as “driver”) that is prepared for each of a plurality of printer models, and an installation program that installs the driver on the user's computer.
A device driver, such as that disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2003-202987, includes not only various common driver programs, but also device setting information expressing settings required for printing operations and a user-computer interface.
The device setting information covers support data indicating a range of possible printing functions (such as the availability of duplex printing), command data for transferring user instructions regarding paper size and the like to the printer, default data specifying initial settings for printing operations such as the printing region, and the like.